Fan:Dance of the Fox
Dance of the Fox is the thirtieth episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary The group have escaped into the Digital World. Johnny is watching them through reflections. Keira pulls out two Survivor Cards from her Deck & gives them to Kurt & Mako & explains that they were the last thing she grabbed when Murmuxmon destroyed the Digimon Holder Base, she tried to grab them all but there was no time. Mako explains they are Survivor Mode Cards, they were made for emergencies only, & it's the most powerful Card in the Deck, but they don't last long as they take up too much energy. Johnny attacks Mako from behind & steals Andromon & Depthmon's Digi-Decks & escapes through a portal. Mako, Kurt & Keira go after Johnny, leaving Morgan, Tom & Lauren behind, & decide to split up. Mira & No Men agents then show up & capture Morgan, Tom & Lauren. Johnny shows himself, Kurt transforms & goes after him. Mako & Keira encounter FlameLucemon (Murmuxmon) & transform. Gallantmon attacks Justimon alone. Mira & agents drive through the city, hunting down Holders with a tracking device, with Morgan, Tom & Lauren in the back seats. Beelzemon senses that Kurt is in trouble. Sakuyamon tells him to go help him while she keeps FlameLucemon busy. Justimon takes Gallantmon down & uses his Final Vent, but Beelzemon arrives just in time & counters the attack. Beelzemon fights off Justimon, & Justimon is rammed by Andromon's Digimon - Rhinomon. Beelzemon now sees why Justimon stole the Digi-Decks & explains that it won't work, the Digi-Decks control only one Digimon each. But Justimon explains that Murmuxmon fixed his Deck, & he can now control any Beast he catches. Justimon then pulls out a Contact Card & successfully Contacts Rhinomon & now has two Digimon. Justimon uses Andromon's Final Vent. Beelzemon & Gallantmon both use Guard Vent. Losing against FlameLucemon, Sakuyamon escapes through a portal. FlameLucemon goes through after her, but finds that Sakuyamon is now hiding, so he decides to go after Beelzemon. Justimon summons Depthmon's Digimon, Mantaraymon, then pulls out another Contact Card & Contacts Mantaraymon. Justimon then uses a new Digi-Card, Unite Vent - Cyberdramon, Rhinomon & Mantaraymon fuse together & become an Ultimate Digimon. The Ultimate Digimon blasts at Beelzemon & Gallantmon, then FlameLucemon attacks them. Sakuyamon arrives & fights off both FlameLucemon & Justimon. The three Holders attack FlameLucemon. Gallantmon uses Final Vent. Justimon summons Mantaraymon & Rhinomon. Mantaraymon counters Gallantmon's attack, taking him down hard. So Beelzemon uses his Final Vent, but is countered by Rhinomon. Justimon then uses his Final Vent with Cyberdramon. FlameLucemon teleports out of the way, & Justimon Final Vents Sakuyamon. Gallantmon & Beelzemon are desperately trying to get back up, but it's too late. Sakuyamon begins disintegrating. They manage to get themselves back up, Beelzemon runs towards Sakuyamon & leaps to her, but Sakuyamon is Vented. FlameLucemon teleports himself & Justimon out of there. Beelzemon & Gallantmon de-transform. Kurt tells Mako that he will take care of Justimon. But Mako pulls out his Survivor Mode Card & tells him "No", Justimon is his. Category:Fan fiction